The present invention relates to using known spherical toy balls, commonly known as xe2x80x9cfloating eyeballs,xe2x80x9d Jet Balls(trademark) or Glide Balls(trademark) in a panel of a puzzle to create an amusing and entertaining three-dimensional display.
Known in the art are xe2x80x9cfloating eyeballsxe2x80x9d comprised of an eyeball-decorated (i.e. pupil, iris, blood vessels, etc.) inner sphere encased and floating within a larger clear outer sphere. The inner and outer spheres are separated by a clear liquid. The eyeball-decorated inner sphere is weighted such that the pupil automatically rotates no matter which direction the sphere is rotated. It is not known to combine the floating eyeball with a puzzle panel, thereby forming an animated puzzle. The present invention creates a toy that in one embodiment creates a plurality of facial expressions by combining said panels and one or more pair of floating eyeballs. It is known in the art that any floating objects including belly buttons, other body parts, insects, compass needles, other amusing objects, and/or graphic designs would all be equivalent to the best mode depiction herein of floating eyeballs.
The present invention is an animated toy puzzle used for amusement. The puzzle is comprised of a panel with one or more spherical toy balls, commonly known as the above noted xe2x80x9cfloating eyeballs.xe2x80x9d The puzzle can bear features resembling a human, insect, animal or other creature-like facial expression. The puzzle can bear facial features on both its front and back surfaces. The panel can be hingedly connected to a transparent cover to keep the pieces in the puzzle. The puzzle and floating eyeballs together make an entertaining three-dimensional character representation that can be controlled by the user to create an animated effect called xe2x80x9cEyeball Animation(trademark).xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cEyeball Animation(trademark)xe2x80x9d describes a visual effect in which the eyeball-decorated inner sphere moves about the clear plastic outer sphere in a manner similar to human-like eye movement.
The primary aspect of the present invention is to affix a floating eyeball to a puzzle so as to create a variety of entertaining and amusing facial expressions and scenes via the combination.
Another aspect of the present invention is to allow the user to create additional entertaining and amusing scenes by shaking or tilting the puzzle causing the floating eyeballs to move in different directions thereby providing the artwork surrounding the xe2x80x9cfloating eyeballsxe2x80x9d varied visual affects.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide plastic packaging for retail exposure as well as storage for the puzzle pieces, both assembled and unassembled.
Another aspect of the present invention is to permit the user to create his own entertaining three dimensional representations by introducing a blank puzzle piece over and around the floating eyeballs affixed to the primary puzzle such that the user may draw, paint or otherwise place an image of his own creation on the blank puzzle piece(s).